


Proximity in Hidden Spaces

by orphan_account



Series: Trades [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, for a friend!!, other characters mentioned but not worth tagging, sleepy, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The glances, caught one too many time by a puzzled Jack or humoured Aki, the ways their fingertips brushed against one another’s when reaching for the same tool, the feeling of Bruno’s form lingering behind the signer’s chair, just enough distance between them as not to arouse too much suspicion. Proximity in hidden spaces. || for Britt/@SincereAndSalty on twitter





	Proximity in Hidden Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SincerelySalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/gifts).



> Yusei isn't really ready for people knowing, and besides, late nights are the best time to be alone.

The room was silent, save for the light tap of fingers against a keyboard, the same codes and equation spilling onto the screen in bored, monotonous fashion. His D-Wheel may have meant the world to him, but this aspect of dealing with it often got tiring. Besides, it was around 4 a.m., and Yusei hadn’t even considered closing his eyes for a moment’s rest.

 

He seldom rested.

 

The blue-haired male beside him let out a gentle sigh, grey eyes scanning the numbers and letters on screen – it made perfect sense to him, while someone else like Crow would pull faces and admit their total loss at what the _hell_ they were doing.

 

In some ways, that extended far beyond just the coding and mechanics that the two shared knowledge in. The glances, caught one too many time by a puzzled Jack or humoured Aki, the ways their fingertips brushed against one another’s when reaching for the same tool, the feeling of Bruno’s form lingering behind the signer’s chair, just enough distance between them as not to arouse too much suspicion. Proximity in hidden spaces.

 

It wasn’t that their friends wouldn’t understand, or would disagree with it.

 

No, Yusei disliked the mere thought of excited squeals about them finally dating, the empty promises on his end of double dates and the like; he knew that his friends had that romantic side to them, one that would be unable to let go of the term ‘ _boyfriend_ ’, no matter how hard the pair tried to get them to keep quiet.

 

But now, in the soft glow of a dim bulb and the glare of a monitor, where there was nobody else around to interrogate, to infer, to _stare_ , they found themselves able to shift a little closer, until Yusei’s hip grazed against Bruno’s outer thigh, and the pink blush that covered his tanned cheeks returned yet again.

 

He murmured something about remembering Rua and Ruka thinking he was unwell because of it; children were too young to understand these things, he supposed.

 

A soft laugh, melodic in tone, escaped the other’s lips, gaze never once daring to rip from the screen, from the flow of code that came from the other’s mind. But instead, he allowed one arm to lift from its place securely on the desk to wrap around his frame. Compared to Bruno, his waist was rather slender, but he dared not mention that. He could sense how hard the other was concentrating, and he didn’t dare disrupt that.

 

Even if the look of embarrassment would be delightful.

 

Silence ensued between them, apart from the occasional correcting if a tired mind pressed the wrong key. It was a relief that somebody else was there, acting as a beta-reader of sorts; typos are frustrating when one is too tired to be able to spot them until days later.

 

Eventually, when the bags underneath the shorter man’s eyes appeared to darken a shade past ‘acceptable’ (though, Yusei didn’t understand what Bruno ever meant by that), a quiet voice finally spoke up once again.

 

“You know, it’s almost 5 in the morning, right?” He could never explain why he didn’t feel a need to sleep. It was strange, but he always tried to get some rest when Yusei was. He could imagine the concern laced into sapphire eyes otherwise, and that simply hurt him too much to even picture.

 

“And…?” A grumble, a strained glare at the screen finally breaking, blue eyes meeting the other’s. An attempt to stifle a yawn, not wanting to admit just how badly he needed at least a nap. “I’m almost finished anyway, right?”

 

That _was_ true, but the first glimmer of dawn was beginning to peak through the windows, and he had learnt enough to know by now that ‘almost being finished’ didn’t mean he would get even a second of rest. There was always another task at hand, another piece of altering that needed to be finished on one of the many bikes that sat in the garage.

 

“But…” A pouted frown.

 

He always struggled to resist that.

 

“Will you remember what we were doing when we wake up…?” A nod was enough to convince Yusei to hit the save button, leaning back to stretch his aching muscles, leaning against the tall frame of his boyfriend. “Fine.”

 

“Will you let me take you to bed?”

 

A begrudging nod was his only response; he hated having to rely on someone else for even the simplest of things, but his lower back ached from sitting in the same position for hours at a time, and he couldn’t find himself able to resist the offer.

 

Besides, Bruno was much stronger than he appeared (or than people gave him any form of credit for), and he was able to lift Yusei from the chair without much strain. The dark-haired man instantly melted against the taller man’s chest, finally allowing himself a yawn. Within only a few stairs towards the living room floor, he was out like a light, physically unable to keep himself awake any longer.

 

If not for Bruno, he likely would have still crashed so suddenly, just against the keyboard as opposed to in another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for my dear friend Britt who wrote me a really sweet wlw!DivAki piece earlier! again, thank you so much ily ♡  
> anyway! i haven't written something (and liked it) in a hot minute but a request of Bruno/Yusei seems to have pulled me out of that slump?  
> please let me know if you liked it ♡ i really enjoyed being able to write it!


End file.
